DayZed and Confused
by Godwrites
Summary: Follow Captain Michael "Zed" Finn, a United States Marine in an apocalyptic Chernaurus. Read as him and his fellow Marines are pitted up against zombies, bandits, and Chernaurussians. Will he make it back home to his wife and family? Or will he be burnt as a zombie? *FIRST FANFIC OF THE GENRE* (I Might have no idea what I'm doing).
1. Chapter 1: DayZed and Confused

It was one abnormal day in Chernarus. For one Regiment of the United States Marine Corps, it was a living hell. After the Chernarussian Civil War, American troops had stayed for the next 5 years, and were being paid by the Chernarussian government to stay more. 4 years into their stay, is today. But, this day was absolute hell for all of them. Last night, an infection went rampant throughout Chernarus. Killing tens of thousands of people. Well, killing isn't the right word, reanimating is. People, basically became zombies. Now, the Americans were pulling troops out left and right. But, this regiment didn't. They later became known as the "Forgotten Regiment." They were pitted against zombies, and to make matters worse, another enemy, Chernarussians and Russians who were trained by the Spetsnaz who were tired of the Americans so-called "opression" The Americans were actually better than previous wars fought. Iraq and Afghanistan to be exact. There were also bandits, who fired on anyone, ransacking hospitals mostly in Stary Sobor and Novy Sobor. They too, were a formidible enemy the Marines seemed to not be able to put down. The Marines had the Western part of the Country, border being Devil's Castle, Grishino, Kabanino, Vyshnoye, Mogilevka, Pusta, Prigorodky, and Chernogorsk, and everywhere West of that, including Novigrad. The East of Chernarus held by Chernarussians, or a "breeding ground for bandits." The Marines were trained to kill in any situation necessary. They walled off the cities they secured. They had two Airfields, one commonly known as "The Northwest Airfield" the other, known as, "The Balota Airstrip." The Marine we'll be following, is Captain Michael "Zed" Finn, he is the leader of A company. He was born in Ireland, moved to America when he was only two years old. Fought a campaign in Takistan, and his other two here in Chernaurus. He was a career soldier in the making, winning a Silver Star on his first deployment to Chernaurus, and two Purple Hearts in Takistan. He was originally a tank commander, but his whole company looked up to him. He was the man who would get them all home. His mottos were taken directly from the United States military, "Do or Die" and "No Man Gets Left Behind." He listened to Rock and Roll, his favorite band being Led Zepplin. He was a genious when it came to war tactics and past wars, World War 2, Vietnam, Korea and wars before those. He was married, had two beautiful kids, and was a fan of video games, especially "Left 4 Dead". His favorite movie was "Zombieland" and his favorite television show was "The Walking Dead". He had many friends and family, but when it came to his Marines, they too, were a family. The Marine's new base was in Devil's Castle, where we'll start this.

**Date: March 29, 2014  
****Location: Devil's Castle, Chernarus**

"Hey Teardrop, you call the President yet?" I asked.

"No, why?" the fellow marine asked.

"Tell him we're not going anywhere 'till this country is walled off." I said.

"I'll get right on it sir." Teardrop said to his CO.

"Gunny, why aren't you in Chernogorsk?" I asked a Sergeant that was walking in with refugees.

"I thought I was told to come here with any refugees." the Gunny said.

"No, your orders were to evacuate any survivors to the Balota Airstrip son." I said.

"Can't I bring them to the Northwest Airfield then, this once?" the Gunny asked.

"No, the Northwest Airfield is for supplies coming in, or evacs going out." I said.

"What if there are any wounded?" the Gunny asked.

"Orders are orders. Next time, stick to them." I said.

"Yessir." the Gunny said, before getting into an LAV-25, and driving off.

"Now that that's taken care of, can we get any word on supplies?" I said.

"Yessir, they're dropping tons of Chinooks of shit." a private said.

"Awesome." I stated, before going upstairs to one of the towers where I found a friend of mine. Timothy "Beret" Dunn. Soldiers called Tim "Beret" because he was French.

"Hey Beret." I said to Timothy, who was looking through binoculars.

"Michael?" Timothy asked, before giving him their signature handshake. "What are you up to?" he said in his thick French accent.

"Not much, just looking at the sights this place has to offer." I said.

"Yes." Timothy said, "One day, I want to buy a big house in here."

"This country?" I asked.

"Chernarus, yes." Timothy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why?" Timothy replied, "Because, I can. I am American, correct?"

"Yeah." I said, "But still."

"But still what?" Timothy asked.

"You're gonna be in a country with a lot of zombies then." I said.

Timothy was French, yes, but, he grew up in a life of poverty. He was abandoned by his father when he was three years old. He then had to find work when he was only ten. He did have a tough life.

"Zombies, Shmombies." Timothy said, "I don't care."

"You will when one's eating your fucking heart out." I said.

"I guess." Timothy said, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked, being quiet.

"Hear we're getting reinforcements tomorrow." Timothy said.

"I thought we weren't getting any anymore." I replied. "You nearly scared the living fuck out of me!"

"This is our final reinforcement for the year." Timothy said, "They're being dropped right outside of Devil's Castle."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." Timothy replied, "Also, we're supposed to be getting an M1A2 Abrams tank."

"When?" I asked.

"Sometime in May." Timothy said, "You're driving it."

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked.

"I talked to the General." Timothy said.

"Good." I told him.

"Yes, well, you'd better get going." Timothy said.

"To where?" I asked.

"Downstairs." Timothy said, "It looks like a horde is coming for us from the South.

"Really?" I asked, taking his binoculars out and looking through them.

Sure enough, there was a horde of Zombies coming for us. It looked rather large, about 150-200 in all. There were 100 Marines in Devil's Castle.

"Fuck." I said under my breath as I called all of the Marines into firing positions towards the South.

I had a weapon for each class. Sidearm, Sniper, Assault Rifle, Submachine Gun, Shotgun, and MG. I had a trusty M1911 as my sidearm, a Barrett M107 as my sniper, an M4A1 CCO SD as my assault rifle, a Bizon PP-19 SD as my submachine gun, a Remington 870 as a shotgun, and an M240 as my MG.

"Hold fire." I said.

The Zombies moved rather slowly, so we waited around ten minutes holding fire. During those ten intense minutes, we were just waiting for a Tank from Left 4 Dead to charge at us. There wasn't one, and after ten minutes, I gave the order to fire.

The zombies fell to our bullets like butter is cut by a knife. I swore to myself I'd win a Medal of Honour before I die. I just might now. Before we had a chance to react, a car came up to the castle. Not like a car, but a car. It was full of Chernaurussian refugees. From a town called Gvozdno. A Chernaurussian-controlled town. They said it wasn't heavily guarded, we could take it easily. I decided to take a fireteam with me out to investigate. We rode on two ATVs. We found the city was in fact, not guarded. We would probably be able to send in like ten or twenty guys and take it over.

**Date: March 30, 2014  
Location: Gvozdno, Chernarus**

We went into Gvozdno. That would make today March 30. Meaning almost a month until that tank would get here. But we did get reinforcements at 14:00 today. Twenty of us went in with an AAVP7A1. We were armored, we had guns, and not to mention we finally had something easy. This was way easier than taking this town from the then-living Chernarussian troops. This should be a new type of war. This should be zombie warfare. If we can contain all of this shit, we'd do the Chernarussians a favor. After we've already evacuated most of the population. There's still more. Some are bandits, some were ChDKZ, some were NAPA, but all were hostile.

Well, on the way back to Devil's castle, we found two ChDKZ technicals on the road. It was just me and another guy in the AAVP7A1. I took gunner position and he drove. I burnt the technicals with the gun. When we got back to the castle, he took 21 other guys to Gvozdno while I stayed here. We later found out we'd get an AC-130 and an MV-22 Osprey to help us out coming in July. While I was free to do my thing, I went inside the castle, now rebuilt and finished, and wrote a letter to my wife.

* * *

Dear Kassandra,

I love you more than you will ever fathom. I'm fine, just on edge a little bit. Timothy Dunn is in my company! You know, Beret? One of my old friends? He's better now. Says he wants to buy a house here. He's crazy as fuck sometimes. But, in all honesty, that's why I'm friends with him in the first place! Also, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and the kids. I know you worry a lot sometimes. But like I said before, don't worry about me. Yeah, I was shot in Takistan twice, but still, we have superior everything to these Chernarussians. I promise I'll careful and all. I love you and the kids. Tell them I'm only doing this for you all back home. By the way, do you remember the time I was deployed to Takistan? Yeah, well, the Chernaurussians are saying we oppressed them even worse than Takistanis. Even though it's bullshit. They say this is a fungus, and will only spread if you get bit. So you have nothing to worry about. But still, stay safe, and don't worry about me. I promise I'll make it home.

Love, Michael.

* * *

After I was finished with my letter, I was called out into the courtyard of the castle. We were almost done rebuilding it. We used this as an F.O.B. on my FIRST deployment! Anyways, I learned there would be two COs for each company. There were 2 regiments. Making about 60 companies of 100 men. We had control over 30 cities/towns, (including the Northwest Airfield and Devil's Castle), meaning about 2 companies would stay in each town/city. That's about 200 men! I was pretty ecstatic to say the least. So there are four COs in Devil's Castle now.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello Bandits and Survivors! My name is Godwrites and welcome to my little story! I'm new here, so please be gentle with your reviews. Now, moving on, I'm just going to put out some ideas for the new Standalone game to have. No, I'm not forcing my religion down your throats. Yes, just a few friendly suggestions. Firstly, Mr. Hall, (or anyone from DayZ development is reading this), you guys should really consider making the game controller compatible. That right there, would make me drop everything and go buy it. Not because I'm lazy, but because I'm actually typing this one-handed. I have a neuromuscular disorder called Dystonia. *LOOK IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA!* So, yeah, those are my thoughts on DayZ so far. Please, consider making the game Xbox controller compatible. I also aim to make this story the story with the most chapters, (50+ chapters), incase anyone was wondering. So yeah, thank you all for reading this story, and until next time. Stay awesome you sexy beasts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diplomacy

**Date: April 1, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

Today, was like any other. Horde of zombies up in the distance. You fuck them up. It's pretty simple. Right? Wrong. Yesterday, we had training exercises. Chernarussian civies were lined up to train. There were about 10 of them. We put them in hand-to-hand combat exercises. They brought their own guns to shoot the zombies! I mean, I can't take my guns home. These fuckers brought their shit from home. Which was Elektrozavodsk and Kamyshovo. The people from Elektro said it would be costly in lives, but worth the risk. Two words. Skalitsy Island. That was where a Huey went down once, I was deployed here, it happened. In the Summer of 2012. I was deployed in Chernarus near Pik Kozlova and Cap Golova. Those two places were mountains. We made a Military checkpoint there. Right near the Balota Airstrip, which is where that Huey was from that was shot down at Skalitsy. The Chernarussians had an AA gun at Krutoy Cap. The AA gun spotted the Huey, shot it down, and now it's on Skalitsy Island. We had 2 RHIBs that could go to Skalitsy Island and either retrieve the Huey, destroy the Huey, or fix it. We went with the third option first, of course. I wasn't going. I was "Too valuable to be taken hostage." So, we sent in a fireteam of sergeants in. Turns out, Skalitsy Island is more or less, "safe" except there are a lot of zombies there. The Chernarussians who are there are too few to do anything. But, they are hostile. The fireteam found that out when the Chernarussians were firing on them. We sent a Viper down there. Because, the AA gun at Krutoy Cap was long gone. So, the Viper went in and got the Marines to safety. Then they all went back to the Balota Airstrip. We got a new toy today. An M270 broght it from the Northwestern Airfield down to Chernogorsk and had it aimed towards Elektozavodsk. When the M1A2 comes, we'll roll into Elektrozavodsk.

"Hello lieutenant." I said to a lieutenant.

"Hello captain." he said, "What can I do for you?"

"I have this M270 that needs to be here for around a month. Can I leave it here?"

"Yes sir." the lieutenant said.

"Good." I replied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome sir." he said, as I got in the Huey that was waiting for me.

The Huey then went back to Devil's Castle and dropped me off, and then went to the Balota Airstrip. I would think that the Chernarussians would've done something by now. But when I went in behind their lines, I seen their awaiting attack. 3 BMP-2s, and a BM21 GRAD. We had a bunch of AAVP7A1s, and at least 30 helis, and the M270. But, at the same time, they weren't really organized, unlike us. So, more than likely, their attack won't really do anything. Now, it was more of a waiting game. We could more than likely counterrattack them if they do try anything.

**Date: April 5, 2014**  
**Location: Gvozdno**

So, as it turns out, the Chernarussians did try an attack on Gvozdno. They actually surrounded the town. If it weren't for the helicopters, every man in that town would've probably died. Then they would've went towards Devil's Castle. Luckily though, we have helicopters. I was in a Huey as a gunner when we went in. Atleast 10 of the Marines were dead. They went home. I made sure of it.

"Hey Captain, can you give me a hand?" asked a private. He was trying to get a dead body into the Medevac Huey.

"Sure." I said as I rushed over to him. I helped him put the body in the Huey. Then, there was a zombie inside of the city. I shot it in the head. We then found a gap in the enclosures. I re-enclosed it. We could've followed them and killed more of them, but we didn't. I then took one of the HMMWVs back to Devil's Castle, after making sure all the casualties saw home.

**April 13, 2014**  
**Location: Outskirts of Stary Sobor**

We drove to Stary Sobor, one of the towns where Bandits took over. I read a sign that said, "Now entering Bandit Territory" It was rather creepy, seeing that. We found and killed over 20 bandits. We captured 4 more. They told us there were Bandit "clans" in the towns of Novy, Stary Sobors, Guglovo, Shakhovka, Staroye, Meta, and Dolina. They also told us that they were fending off the Chernarussians too. They said they would rather us take Stary and Novy Sobors and fight with us than let the Chernarussians take them over.

"If you can get the bandits in Novy Sobor to join up with us, we would be happy to have you fight alongside us. We would also train you guys how to fight." I told them.

"сделка!" the lead bandit said.

"So, where are the bandits normally from?" I asked him.

"We are from Northern Chernarus." he said. "Once we heard of the outbreak, we thought we should do something to the Chernarussians to make them pay."

"Why?" I asked.

"The horrible way they treat Russians." he said.

"I understand now." I told him, "So, all bandits are Russian?"

"Most of us are." he said, "Some are Chernarussians who don't want the ChKDZ or NAPA to take over all of Chernarus, they are mostly in Meta and Dolina."

"Do you think we can get the Russian bandits on our side?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as we arrived in Novy Sobor.

"I mean the bandits in other towns. Not just Novy and Stary, but in Guglovo, Shakhovka, and Staroye." I replied.

"I don't know." he said, "My brother and I control Novy and Stary Sobors. We usually went on small raids against other bandits."

"Okay." I told him, as we found his brother.

"Brother, this is Captain Michael Finn, of the Marine Corps." he said.

"Nice to meet you Captain." his brother said. "But in all honesty, why are you here?"

"They want the towns brother. In exchange, we get to fight against the Chernarussians with them." he said.

"I will think this over." his brother said.

"Brother, this is a win-win. We won't have to do anything with the Chernarussians. We will, I mean, we won't have to do it alone." he said.

"Alright." the brother said. "I will join."

"Good." I said.

"Well, where to now?" he asked.

"Should we try our luck on neighboring bandits?" I asked.

"Not now." the brother said. "They won't help us at all.

"Okay." I said.

After two more hours, we secured the towns. Afterwards, we went back to Devil's Castle and called for more reinforcements for the newly acquired towns. The General said he could do it by tomorrow. Sure enough, by tomorrow, we had reinforcements. We still needed that M1A2 tank to get here.

"General, when can we get the M1A2, the AC-130 and MV22 here by?" I asked him.

"How does May 1st sound?" he asked.

"Good." I replied, "Thank you sir."

"No problem." he said as he hung up the radio.

"May 1st?" I asked myself.

_**Author's Note:**___**Hello bandits and Survivors! Godwrites here again bringing you another chapter of DayZed and Confused! This time, the Marines take two Bandit towns. Next time, they might even get the other bandit towns to fight with them! Well, as they say, Из Америки без любви! Until next time, you sexy beasts!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ambushed

**Date: April 17, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

"So, how are you guys?" I asked the bandit brothers.

"We are good." the Novy one said, "How are you?" the Stary one said.

"I'm good." I told them. "So, listen, we are amassing an attack on Elektrozavodsk on May 2nd. I want you both and your friends to get to the Northwest Airfield for training."

"Alright." the older brother said, "But how do we get there?" he asked.

"By car." I said, walking them outside. "These are your transports." I told them, showing them two V3S trucks.

"We get there with these?" the younger brother asked.

"Yes." I told them.

"Alright." they both said as they gathered up their bandits and waited until daybreak. I stayed in the castle to do my own things. I got a letter back from my wife. It read:

* * *

Dear Michael,

I will worry about you until you get out of that hell-hole known as Chernarus. The family's doing good, I just put the kids to bed, and am now writing you this. I'm happy you're with Timothy too. I wish you'd be home soon. I have an awesome idea! We surprise them with your little "homecoming" I know Ashley wants to ask the Disney Princesses at that Wishing Well thing. Your son is like you. He wants to ask the Toy Story green army men if they know you. Well, that's what's going on at home. What's going on there?

Love, Kassandra

* * *

**I wrote back this:**

* * *

Dear Kassandra,

Well, it's going to have to be for at least another month until I can get out of here. The surprise sounds like an awesome idea too. I hope to be home in about a month, maybe late June. What's going on here? Well, like any other war, the fuckers don't want to give up, so we need to go into their own towns and cities and teach them how to actually give up. Zombies aren't letting up either. But, they're too slow and not smart enough to deal with the Marine Corps. We took over the cities of Stary Sobor and Novy Sobor. If you want to know where I'm located, look up Devil's Castle. If it says anything like tourism and shit, do not come here, under any circumstances, NOT come here yet. At least wait until it's deemed "safe" again. I have met nice bandits. The bandits are mostly Russian, some Chernarussian, who are smart enough to not let the ChKDZ or NAPA take control of the country.

Love, Michael

* * *

Did I tell you, we finished rebuilding Devil's Castle? We did. It's not a pile of ruins anymore. It's a fully-functional base now. We've been getting supplies more often now since we rebuilt it. It's better than what it was before, obviously, but I mean, if there were no zombies, it would be a tourist attraction everyone would go to.

I got a call from the General at around midnight. He told me he was coming out from D.C. for an inspection. Seeing how we're doing. Stuff like that. The capitol of Marine-controlled Chernarus is Chernogorsk, while our base is Devil's Castle, and the Northwest Airfield would be the Airport.

**April 19, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

The General came by for inspection today. My guys were all ready for it. He even told me in advance he looks forward to seeing my company.

"General." I stated, "I do believe you'll find our men in order."

"Yes." he said, "You know Captain Finn, I do believe you are owed a medal due."

"I don't want a medal sir." I told him. "I want to protect the beautiful country that is the United States, and the world for that matter."

"You are an honorable man, son." he stated.

"Thank you sir." I saluted him as he left in a CH-47 Chinook.

Then, I heard gunshots from my radio I had in touch with the bandits.

"Captain Finn!" the younger brother shouted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were ambushed on our way to the Northwest Airfield!" he shouted again.

"All right, just stay calm. What's the enemy loadout?"

"I don't know, but they shot the driver of the first truck and the second truck crashed, and now we're retreating, but they just keep killing us." he said.

"All right." I said, "I'll get some choppers down there."

"Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." I told him, as I got a chopper for scrapping.

I flew the heli into the "hotzone" and, well, we shot any enemy we saw. Once it was safe to land the chopper, I did. The remaining bandits basically ran into the chopper.

"What the hell happened?" I asked them as they were loading in.

"Stupid Chernarussians." the older brother said.

"Well, obviously." I said, "But how?" I asked as I took off.

"We don't know, did you kill them?" the brothers asked in unison.

"I think so." I said, "Let's make one last pass just to be sure." I told the gunners.

"Yes sir." the gunners said, as I made a final pass around. No Chernarussians.

"So, head count." I told the brothers.

They counted, and they lost 8 men.

I radioed into the Northwestern Airfield's radio. I told them to be on the lookout since the Chernarussians were only 10 mikes out from where the bandits were ambushed.

I would've thought the Chernarussians would've surrendered by now. I guess after Elektrozavodsk is taken they might. Unless they have a different town as their capitol, which is rather unlikely. Because, how can you move the capitol from Chernogorsk before the invasion, to Elektrozavodsk after the invasion, back to Chernogorsk during peacekeeping, to a city like Berezino after an apocalypse. But, I don't know, they might have a few old Chernarussian Air Force choppers from before the apocalypse. I haven't seen any recently though. I don't know, maybe I'm going insane? No, that isn't it. I don't think it's PTSD either. I hope it's nothing like that.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello bandits and survivors! Godwrites here, bringing you the third chapter of my DayZ fic! In this chapter, the Chernarussians launched an ambush on the bandits from Novy Sobor and Stary Sobor who were going to the Northwest Airfield to train. Michael also contemplates the Chernarussians ability to move their capitol city, and if they have any Chernarussian Air Force helis with them. So, that's my fic so far. Until next time, you sexy beasts!**


	4. Chapter 4: Loss of a Friend

**Date: April 29, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

It was three days until the tank should be here. Then we'll definitely have a party! I was in my room at the castle, reading my wife's letter when suddenly, an old friend of mine came in. A Marine gone missing after a fight with Chernarussians in Chernogorsk. I can tell you, he was not looking good.

"Hey, Ryder, are you okay?" I asked him.

He just kinda shrugged. He looked really sick to me.

"Michael." he said, "I'm one of them."

"One of who?" I asked.

"D-doesn't matter now." he stated, "What matters, is you shoot me, right through the skull. Understand?" he asked.

"No. Why do you want me to shoot you?" I asked.

"I already written it all down in this journal." he said, "Just, please, shoot me so I die easily?"

He had this look of sadness for himself, and for me. I don't know why for me.

"Alright." I told him, grabbing my 1911.

"Thank you." he said. "You honestly have no idea how much you're doing us both a favor."

"Yeah yeah." I said, "Don't make this reunion any more bittersweet."

I put my gun up to the side of his head, and after a few minutes of contemplating whether or not I should pull the trigger, I did.

The gunshot rang throughout the entire castle. It actually sorta scared me a bit.

Then, what seemed like the rest of the castle then came into my room.

I then went over to read to the rest of the Marines what he had wrote. It was his journal he kept here. I flipped to a random page and found what the answer was.

* * *

**It read:**

_April 2nd,_

_Dear whoever finds me, most likely dead._

_I was bitten yesterday. I can only begin to imagine what for. I hope to God he wasn't a zombie. Or else if he was, I know who I have to search for. Captain Michael Finn, he has to shoot me. I can't do it myself. I'm too much of a coward to. I just hope someone reads this. If nobody does, well, I'm sorry to myself. Most likely bandits shot me or something. Which is ironic, because I was the one who shot some bandits when this whole thing started. I robbed bandits on occasion._

* * *

I read on to April 3rd to see what happened that day.

* * *

**It read:**

_April 3rd,_

_I'm still rather human, still, I can almost feel the virus inside of me. Lower right arm was where he bit me._

* * *

Two Marines lifted his sleeve and a zombie bite was present. I kept reading.

I skipped a few pages to see what he did.

* * *

_April 13th,_

_I can't hold a gun anymore. I was waiting for this day to happen. Soon, it'll be a pencil I can't hold. Great. I hope it's not soon though._

* * *

_April 16th,_

_I can feel it'll be tomorrow I won't be able to write a word. So, if there are no more entries after today, I can't write one anymore._

* * *

That was his last passage too.

What do we do with him?" asked a Marine.

"We burn him." I said, "It's the only way we keep him from reanimating."

We burnt his body. I cried, really. I mean, he was like a brother to me. All these men and women are. They're all like a family. Just like my family back home. I also wrote back to my wife again.

* * *

Dear Kassandra,  
Hey again, it's me. I had to kill one of my own yesterday. It was heartbreaking. It really was. Shot him in the temple. I had to too. He was bitten by one of the zombies. This sucks. Well, atleast I'll be able to get the Abrams and Osprey and C-130 in like, three days. I'm listening to a song as I write this letter too. "Angel Flight" I'll write you the lyrics too.

"All I ever wanted to do was fly  
Leave this world and live in the sky  
I left the C130 out of Fort Worth town  
I go up some days I don't wanna come down

Well I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Come on brother you're with me tonight  
Between Heaven and earth you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home

I love my family and I love this land  
But tonight this flight's for another man  
We do what we do because we heard the call  
Some gave a little, but he gave it all

I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Come on brother you're with me tonight  
(Come on brother you're with me tonight)  
Between Heaven and earth you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home

Well the cockpit's quiet and the stars are bright.  
Feels kinda like church in here tonight  
It don't matter where we touch down  
On the Angel Flight its sacred ground

I fly that plane called the Angel Flight  
Gotta hero riding with us tonight  
Between Heaven and earth you're never alone  
On the Angel Flight  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home  
Come on brother I'm taking you home"

This song is my only friend right now it seems. I hate seeing my friends get killed. But, it's one thing I knew I'd go through.

Love, Michael

* * *

Now that I sent the letter home, it was time to go to work again. We went down to a town called Gorka. Any town not in Chernarussian hands is best. We went in with a LAV-25. We were fired on with some small arms fire, but nothing really bad. However, I know that they do have rockets and shit and they're going to shoot at us. Once we take Elektrozavodsk, they'll clearly be pissed.

**Date: May 1, 2014**  
**Location: Chernogorsk**

Today was the day we would finally get the Abrams tank and everything. They were coming a day early. When they came, I was pretty excited. I mean, if you're a part of a regiment that is in a zombie apocalypse in a far-away country, you'd understand why I'm excited. It's a fucking fortress impervious to zombies. Technically, they all are. The Abrams, the AC-130 and the Osprey are all fortresses in a way. I'm also the tank commander. I can fly really anything, but I choose to be a tank commander.

It's been good, Chernarus. We had another shipment of supplies yesterday. We had more bandits join us. Although other bandits sided with the Chernarussians, we were still more powerful than the Chernarussians. I know they have BMPs and T34s, but I don't think they have tanks well equipped enough to stop an Abrams. On the third of May, we make our advance eastward into Chernarus.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello bandits and survivors! Godwrites here again, after a 60-day vacation or so. I forgot to write almost. But, I'm back and in the style of my old writings, I'm back again. Luckily school's out for atleast a week, so I'll try to get the next chapter up later in the week. (I've been "hired" by my I.T. shop to make a website, and needless to say, it's come along great). I hope to make friendlies out of all of you writing for this amazing game, and not get betrayed by any of you. Thanks again, and remember, Walking Dead is child's play compared to DayZ. (That's my new catchphrase for this story atleast). I hope you all like it as much as I do. The next chapter is the battle for Elektrozavodsk.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Siege of Elektrozavodsk

**Date: May 2, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

Today is my birthday. The day I was brought into this world. It was sort of saddening. I never told any of the others  
my birthday. Nor do I plan on it. I celebrated it alone, for the forth year in a row. The past 4 years, I was on  
deployment. I hope next year will be different. I listened to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen today for an hour it  
seemed. My real family were the only others to know when I was born. I got a letter earlier today from my wife. I  
haven't opened it yet though. I was waiting. I don't know what for, but I was waiting. At around 12:00 noon, I  
opened it.

* * *

Dear Michael,

I feel sorry for you, you had to go through all that. Well, I know tomorrow is your birthday, so happy birthday. I  
know you must've been excited for getting the supplies you needed to finally put an end to the zombies. I hope you  
get back home soon. I love you.

Love, Kassandra.

* * *

I kept that letter in my breastpocket. I had to write something back to her, but I had a bit of writer's block. I decided  
to write it after the upcoming battle of Elektrozavodsk. (Tell her of the excitement that would happen tomorrow).

**Date: May 3, 2014**  
**Location: Outskirts of Elektrozavodsk**

At around 06:00, we surrounded the port-city of Elektrozavodsk.

"Tank commander Finn, do you copy?" asked a Marine.

"Yes, I copy. What do you need, over?" I replied.

"We have an occupied enemy building at grid 4-2-39er, over. Requesting assistance." he said.

"Alright." I told the Marine, "Hang on like 5 minutes and we'll be there in the Abrams."

As we rode the Abrams to the building, we had enemy contacts fire on us with small arms fire from above.

The turret aimed high to meet the enemies firing upon us. As my fingers hesitated to pull the 'fire shell' button, I finally  
did, and the shell escaped the turret and met the building, blowing it to high heaven. We continued riding on, and  
A-10 Warthog engines could be heard from overhead assisting Marines from below. I looked up and saw three  
Warthogs flying low, firing machinegun bullets hitting enemies in buildings. Then flying upwards to correct themselves  
and circle around and fly downwards again to rain more hell from above.

The MLRS fired artillery from Chernogorsk with surprising accuracy.

The AC-130 was flying at a high altitude in order to be untraceable by rocket fire from enemy ground units. An  
M102 Howitzer round hit a nearby building near the tank, blowing it up. Then, 4 40mm Bofors rounds rained down  
from above, followed by 100s of bullets from the pentagon-shaped barrel of the GAU-12. Not going of it's course  
once.

Then the Osprey VTOL landed on a rooftop where an RPG nearly hit one of the twin propeller engines. I ordered  
the machinegunner of the tank to take out the RPG man. He did, and we continued riding on through the city. The  
Osprey then took off and went around the perimeter of the city, picking off either stragglers or enemies retreating.

We rode Elektrozavodsk, and came up to a group of Marines getting shot at. They were behind a cement gate thing.  
The enemies were in a fire department. I aimed the turret at the building, and fired. The building exploded with a fiery  
aura. It was amazing. Two of the enemies in the building had bandit uniforms. I recognized them as two of the  
brothers bandits we helped. I ordered the men at Devil's Castle to arrest the bandits there. They said they would. We  
then focused on the siege of the city that was ahead of us. We continued riding through the streets, while ground  
forces stormed the buildings, and air support or the MLRS, or us in the tank would blow up the buildings.

We would find mangled up, screwed up, or just bloodied bodies of the Chernarussians in Elektrozavodsk. We found  
a body that was all muscle and blood, really disgusting, no doubt being eaten by a zombie or used as bait for the  
zombies. It made me shiver and a cold tingling feeling went up and down my spine.

Anyways, we continued riding through the city, now in American hands, for the most part. We found some stragglers  
around in buildings not destroyed yet. We would shoot them and we would burn their bodies. In fear of the virus  
being airborne, we would sometimes wear gas masks when we burnt the bodies. We had some casualties, not much.  
The Chernarussian casualties were higher, in the hundreds. It's funny actually, I mean, we're fighting weaker enemies,  
and all the countries bordering this hell-hole could just fence off their own borders and we wouldn't really have  
anything to do here, but no, President knows everything. Says we have to fight the Chernarussians because  
Communism shouldn't spread.

After 16:00, we succeeded in the siege of Elektrozavodsk. It took about 10 hours, but we succeeded. We won. So  
now, we could get some rest as the "new fishes" took control of the city. I had to go back to Devil's Castle and  
interrogate 'friends' of mine.

"Why were there two of your bandits in Elektrozavodsk with the enemy?" I questioned again, hitting the older bandit  
across the face.

"We have no idea who you are talking about." the older brother said, pleading to be let free.

"Yeah you do." I said, "Two of your bandits were in Elektro shooting at us." I stated, punching him in the gut.

"Honestly, we have no idea what you are talking about Captain, we've given you our full cooperation. We wouldn't  
betray you. After all, we are Russians who were persecuted aganst here if you remember." the younger brother said.

"Maybe so, but I'm in charge of my men, and I'm the one who keeps these men and women alive, you understand  
that?" I stated.

"Yes sir, we do." the brothers said.

"Any attempt of treason, and I will feed you to the zombies. Understand?" I questioned.

"Yes sir." they said.

"All right." I said to them, "Let them go." I said to the other Marines. As the Marines released the brothers, I took out  
my M1911 and said, "This, is what I use to kill men, zombies and the like. Cross me, and you two will pay the price."

"We understand." the older brother said.

"We wouldn't cross you." the younger brother said, "After all, you are the one who gave us shelter, food, water, and  
passports to the United States when this war is over."

"We can't promise any of our allies will follow the same, but we promise our full cooperation." they said in unison  
again.

"All right." I said, walking out of the interrogation room and into the cool crisp air. I breathed it in.

I then sat down to read my wife's letter again. I cried tonight. I really did. Tomorrow, we are on our way to  
Kamyshovo.

_**Author's Note:**_**Hello bandits and survivors! Godwrites here again with yet another DayZ chapter. This chapter was centered around the Siege of Elektrozavodsk, which is a port city on the southern coastline of Chernarus. This chapter had some blood and guts, but not much. Still, I think it was a success for the Marines. What do you think? Anyways, thanks again for reading, and remember, Walking Dead is child's play compared to DayZ.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Defense of Gvozdno

**Date: May 5, 2014**  
**Location: Kamyshovo**

Kamyshovo was a small rural town in the Southeast of Chernarus. Mostly held by NAPA, who were just as dangerous as the ChDKZ, but spread out more. NAPA had Kamyshovo, Krasnostav, and Orlovets. Two towns, one city. But they held off ChDKZ before we got here, and aren't letting up. Until we go in atleast. After the siege of Elektrozavodsk, we moved the MLRS in, and brought the M1A2 Abrams, the Osprey and the AC-130 back to the Northwest Airfield. We were going to take the town of Kamyshovo, on foot only. I went over the plans again with the guys I was going in with.

"Alright, if this whole thing goes to shit, remember, there's an old castle 1.1 kilos Northwest from the town, alright?" Everyone agreed. "Now, there's also a deer stand about .6 kilos out Northwest of the town, with a slightly less altitude than the castle. That's where we think we'll be getting fire from the most. The first gunshot, and that thing's blown, understand?" I asked again. Everyone said yes, again. "On me." I said, before heading out into the town.

At first, it was way too quiet, we felt something was bad. But, we kept on our objective, and the first objective, was to secure the castle. After we did that, then we needed to secure the town. The castle was no sweat. But the town was where it all went to shit.

We were fired on before we even reached the deer stand. We tried calling in a strike on the deer stand, but it didn't go through. The radios were jammed. About 20 Chernarussians then came out of the town, against 4 Marines. One of our men was wounded, and then I got shot in the leg. I wouldn't let them kill us though. I hobbled towards the deer stand and took out the bastards who were shooting at us. Then I rearranged their machine gun so I could fire on the town and the rushers. I killed most of the 20. We knew the early firefight would wake the town up, and so I tried calling in another strike on the town, but it was no use. I tried to get one of the non-wounded guys to run back to tell them we needed a strike on the town, but to no avail. We waited until a technical came out of the gates. Luckily, one did before a tank did. I shot the machinegunner and the others killed the driver. I hopped into the back while the others got into the front. We then sped off. I was shot again, I could feel it this time in my arm. We then arrived back at Elektrozavodsk, with surprise that the port-city was now taking helicopters in and out of its' docks. I told the Marines there to fire on the city with everything they had. If we weren't going to take it, we'd just flatten it to the ground. However, that made little progress. We waited until we were fully healed to try to take the city again. This time with more men and more strategy.

**Date: May 10, 2014**  
**Location: Kamyshovo**

This time we went in with 10 guys. One would be a rocket-guy, another a machine gunner, and another a breacher. The rocket guy had an M136. The machine gunner had an M249 SAW. The breacher had mostly frags and an MP5. We went back to the castle, and this time we saw the assholes in the deer stand before they saw us. We fired on them, and they were down. The Chernarussians were most likely pissed at that. This time, they had a tank. But our rocketman knew what to do. He fired on the tank, as its' turret turned to face us. It fired a single shell towards where we were at. Missed us luckily by the ridge we were holed up behind, but still. I flanked around it with a frag grenade I had and threw it towards the tank. When it exploded, under the tread of the tank, the tread was junked. Now it was unable to move, or atleast until we could get some engineers down here to fix it. As we pressed our assault, we could hear gunshots ringing out from behind us. Sniper fire, but our snipers. They were up at the castle giving us covering fire. Shooting at the men who were getting out of the tank first, they killed them with accuracy, as that's what all snipers do. We then went into the city to find the jammer they set up. Each door we breached, we found nothing. Until we came to a barn on the outskirts of the town. We breached the door again, to machine gun fire. However we were better than they were and our breacher threw a frag in. The explosion stopped the machine gun fire, and we went in. There were two Chernarussians in the building with the jammer. We disabled the jammer and immediately after we heard many radio signals coming from Devil's Castle, Chernogorsk, and Elektrozavodsk. I made a radio call to Elektrozavodsk telling them we won the battle of Kamyshovo. We heard cheers from the other end of the radio. We had to block the city off ourselves. After we were done blocking off the city, reinforcements came in, congratulating us. The snipers were using our guns, but they weren't Marines. They were the bandits. After, we tried to go up to the castle they were sniping from, only to find it surrounded by zombies. We needed more guys if we were going to take this horde out to get to the bandits, but there wasn't time. I went in, alone. Thanks to the zombies' decreased eyesight, I was able to fool them into thinking I was one of them. I got into the castle, to find the bandits were gone. I did find a zombie on the floor that looked like it got impaled with a wooden stake, however. After I was done in there, I found the others were ready to kill zombies if I wanted them to. I said yes, and they began firing. I then ran out with my sidearm in hand, ready to shoot in close-quarters. I wasn't that lucky to do that, as the zombies were already dead.

Now we could go back to Devil's Castle. We walked along the road to Elektrozavodsk. While walking, we found a few zombies. Nothing much. We shot them along the road. We saw a few engineers going to the tank we messed up no doubt. We then arrived in Elektro where I went to Chernogorsk, the others stayed. From Chernogorsk, I went back to Devil's Castle, where only my regiment remained. I asked one of the men there what happened to the others there. He said they left to take the other bandit towns.

That was fine by me. I got a bit of rest before the next mission, which might be a suicide mission, if we have no armor. Our next mission is to take two towns called Dubrovka and Polana so we can surround a large Chernarussian invasion force holed up in a town called Gorka. I later learned that this time, I will be driving a T-34 infront of another group of Marines in T-72s. How did we get all these Chernarussian tanks? The rest of the bandits, who were in the towns Guglovo, Staroye, Shakhovka, Vyshnoye, and Meta we recruited gave them to us. Now we would more than likely blend in. Or, atleast, that's what the brass wanted us to do. The Russians and Takistanis already blocked their borders off, so now we were just fighting zombies and Chernarussians. The Russians were not helping either side in this, neither were the Takistanis, but there were Russians and Takistanis in Chernarus fighting against us.

**Date: May 12, 2014**  
**Location: Gvozdno**

Today, the Chernarussians launched a full-out attack on Gvozdno. After I arrived at the town, 20 Marines were already dead, but the Chernarussians lost about 40. They were sieging the town walls. I could hear the shells of mortar fire falling from above. One impacted the ground about 10 feet away from me. I dove onto the ground, then got back up and kept fighting. Then, I heard a faint whirring noise. Thinking it was the mortar round buzzing in my ears, I ignored it, and continued shooting back. Then, it got louder and louder until I saw a Mi-24V flying over the horizon. Not to mention a BMP-2.

I then found a rocket launcher and fired at the BMP. Direct hit, it caught on fire. No one was going to survive that. Then, the chopper came directly for me it seemed. Machine gun bullets impacted the ground around me, but did not hit me. I ran into a nearby building where the chopper couldn't shoot at me. I then reloaded the rocket launcher and stepped back outside. I locked on to the chopper and fired. The rocket hit the back rotor and exploded. The chopper made the whole dramatic effect of twirling around midair like a ballerina before finally hitting the ground. After the helicopter was downed, the rest of the Chernarussians retreated. We assessed the damages they did to the city. I helped the 20-something dead Marines into a truck bound for the Northwest Airfield. I called the general and asked for some reinforcements from another company. He said there would be one here tomorrow. I thanked him and hung up. I then went back to Devil's Castle where I was greeted by the rest of my regiment. We partied that night. The night of the Defense of Gvozdno. Bittersweet as it was, it was still another victory in this godforesaken war.


	7. Chapter 7: Unveiling Their Plans

**Date: May 15, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

We sent a recon team of about 8 men into enemy territory to see exactly what we were up against. However, we haven't heard from them since they were near the city of Krasnostav. We do know that the sniper team was supposed to give covering fire from the Black Mountain. There was a Castle atop the mountain, just like Devil's Castle. We called it Black Castle, because Black Mountain. Either way, the 8 men were M.I.A. and I was about to call off the invasion of Dubrovka and Polana.

"General, permission to speak freely sir." I said.

"Permission granted Captain." he replied.

"I lost a team of 8 men doing recon near Krasnostav. If we try taking Dubrovka, they would know and send reinforcements behind our lines." I told him.

"Did you actually lose them or did you just lose radio contact with them?" he asked.

"Not sure sir. I hope it was the latter one." I said.

"Okay Captain, what do you suggest?" he asked.

"I think we should attack Polana first sir. That way, if they do send reinforcements, it would be on one front, instead of fighting forward and backward." I told him.

"Very well Captain." he said, "Do us proud."

"No worries sir." I said, walking out of the planning room.

**May 16, 2014**  
**Location: Shakhovka**

We were in Shakhovka waiting to attack Polana. There were four tanks and about 40 ground men. There were also a few AH-1Zs to crush any and all resistance. When the whistle blew, we drove for what seemed like 2 kilos. Maybe not even 2. Once we were outside the city gates, I blew them open with the main turret of the T-34. We then came under heavy fire. While the ground men went into houses and apartments and cleared them, there was also fighting in the streets to be had. I took out a few men with the turret, while a few choppers went overhead, clearing baddies out of the rooftops. I heard a chopper shout "RPG!" while a rocket lit up the sky and headed towards the chopper. The chopper was hit out of the sky, and the pilot tried to land outside of the town from where we came in. However, it was no use and she landed on the other side of the town. Behind enemy lines, and not to mention where zombies roamed free. I was in the T-34 tank alone, so I drove outside of the city gates where she landed, and found zombies near the wreckage already. If she survived the crash, she won't have long to survive zombies. I drove over a few zombies while making my way to her. The co-pilot was also alive, and she was trapped under the chopper. I got out of the tank and helped her out of the chopper while he gave me covering fire.

When she was freed, I told them to get into the tank and I would follow them. When I was about to get into the tank, a zombie grabbed my leg. I shot it in the face with my 1911. I then got into the tank. Looking for any bite marks, I found none. I was safe from infection still. I was okay. I then drove the tank back into the battle zone. I found that we only lost like 2 men while the Chernarussians lost 5. Bad thing too, I would rather they lose their whole army here than only 5. Usually a Chernarussian army is about 50-60 men strong. The town was estimated with 55 men.

We then moved towards Dubrovka, while Marines walled off the town of Polana. There was heavy resistance while moving towards Dubrovka. Nothing we couldn't handle, but still a lot of resistance. When we got to Dubrovka, RPG fire rained down near our tanks. Meanwhile, chopper fire from our own choppers rained down on the Chernarussians. One RPG hit our tread, we were stuck while small arms fire hit the sides of the tank. We were quite fucked. I saw the RPG man pop his head over the cover and he wouldn't hesitate pulling the trigger, if it weren't for the chopper that saved us. The chopper fired it's miniguns at the RPG guy and hit him I think each time a bullet left the barrel. I hopped out of the tank and got on the 50 cal we fitted onto it. I shot atleast 7 or 8 guys. We won the battle of Dubrovka when the Chernarussians retreated back to Krasnostav. We made sure none of them went to Gorka. Now that Gorka was surrounded, they wouldn't get any supplies. We set up checkpoints near the towns so that no supply trucks could get through. I waited for a Huey to pick me up and bring me back to Devil's Castle.

When it arrived, I thought it would be easy. I was dead wrong. After about halfway through the ride, we got shot out of the sky. After the chopper crashed, I got out of the wreckage, and I was the sole survivor. I already had a map of Chernarus and a compass, so I was alright with making my way back. The only thing was how. We were shot down near Old Fields, which is closer to Gorka. After 30 minutes, I made it through the old fields. Far away that the Chernarussians wouldn't find me. Atleast I had hoped. Nighttime was approaching fast, and I was out of options. I found an old deer stand, which I respectively called a home, atleast it was a shelter for the night when I would move out in the day. Now, I was closer to Stary Sobor, but I wanted to get to Kabanino. Kabanino is closer to the Northwest Airfield, so that's why. I had a white cloth, so I could make it into a surrender flag for when I got to Kabanino. I was somewhat prepared for the night. I was hungry though, and there were no deer around, and I had no food. So, I just tried to get some shuteye. But then, there were headlights. Chernarussians or Marines? That was the question.

It was Chernarussians when I could clearly see their cars. But what were they doing here? What were they doing all the sudden driving back to wherever they came from? Why did they suddenly leave? Did they see me? These were all questions I threw around in my mind like a baseball. I then scoped in on the general area where they were at, and I saw zombies. Zombies with bombs strapped to themselves. I wanted to run to Kabanino, but with fear of being compromised, I decided against it, but then I packed my things up out of instinct and ran for my life. I ran until I was outside of Kabanino. It was near morning when I arrived. I ran into the town with one thing on my mind. The General. I had to find General Hayes. When I found someone who could understand my out-of-breathness, I found he was at Northwest Airfield. I thanked the woman who told me where he was and I drove an atv into the Northwest Airfield. I found General Hayes and I told him about what I saw.

"Suicide zombies." he said, sounding like he was contemplating whether what he heard was true or not.

"Yes sir." I told him.

"Well, shit." he said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now, we do a full-out assault on their asses." he said, "Tomorrow, all regiments are taking a city, until we finally put these assholes down."

"What about my regiment?" I asked.

"What about your regiment?" he retorted.

"Will we be getting the armor and air support we need?" I asked.

"What if you do get that, what will you do with it?" he replied.

"I'll siege their most defended city." I told him outright.

"You'll siege Berezino?" he asked, almost laughing.

"Yes sir I will." I said, "I know it'll be costly, but I'll do it, even if it kills me."

"Alright Captain, you have a deal." he said.

"Thank you sir." I told him, walking out of the tent and going back to Devil's Castle that morning.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Siege of Berezino

**Date: May 20, 2014**  
**Location: Berezino**

This was the first time a full invasion force was ever created to siege a city, other than Elektrozavodsk. This time, there were two M1A2 Abrams tanks, as well as 10 A-10s, and two Ospreys and one AC-130 and 2 whole regiments of men. I stopped the men just miles from the city. Because I was the leader of these men, I decided to give them a speech to remember the ones who will die today by, if any of us will die. But more than likely a few will die today. I gathered all my courage I had to speak, but once I did, I spoke to them all, like the soundtrack to "The Last of the Mohicans."

"Marines, this is a day that I had wished would not happen, but it must. I never liked the sight of blood, especially from my own family, but, if I can save people, then you'll be damned I'll try my hardest. Not to put a damper on things, but, some of us won't make it out of this battle alive, and before we all rush into that Chernarussian city known as Berezino, I just want to say, you've all made me the fucking proudest commanding officer to command a group of Marines during these long months, wondering if we'll be going back home alive from this godforesaken country, or if we'll become zombie food. Only the future holds that answer, and if I die today, know I took down about 20 Chernarussians before I finally go down. But, either way, I just wanted to say that before we went into the hottest zone we'll go into during this conflict. Oorah!" I spoke to all my fellow 200-something Marines. As I heard them all say "Oorah!" back, I drove the tank on into the city. Boosting everyone's morale was a skill that had to be harnessed, not given. Only by practicing could you ever do something as brave as I did. This era is not an era for petty speeches, but sometimes, it's well worth it. As we drove over the walls of the city, we came under heavy fire. I told the ground men to stay behind the tanks if the could, if they couldn't, try finding cover. About 25 men could, but 175 couldn't. An RPG was fired at the tank next to me, but it wasn't exactly effective. I fired a shell at the building from where the RPG was from, and the hostile went over the balcony, falling to his death, if he wasn't already dead. The AC-130 rained Hell from above, while the A-10s split up into groups of 5 and fired down on Chernarussians. It was going good, until Chernarussian anti-air shot about 4 of the A-10s down, they retreated. Then, reinforcements from somewhere came and killed about 15 Marines, and then another tank, a T-90 came and exploded the other M1A2 Abrams. It was a decisive failure that day, and we went on retreat. AC-130 included. The Chernarussians counter-attacked us, at many different opportunities, and, well, that day, we lost about 45 Marines. Good ones, family to me, too. But, thankfully the AC-130 continued firing, or else our losses would've been greater. We retreated all the way back to the Northwest Airfield. I needed to speak to the General.

"General, we lost about 45 men today during the siege." I said, sensing I would be out of command during the next mission.

"It's not your fault Captain." he stated.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"It's the politicians in Washington's faults. They can't begin to help our asses here." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, they refuse to give us reinforcements, they refuse to give us the proper tools for the fucking job, they're goddamn useless." he said.

"Yeah." I said, "That's one area in discussion where I agree whole-heartedly with you."

"You should become President." he said, "Atleast you care for our military. Atleast you tried in Berezino. Being honest, Captain, this has been classified since last week, and I know you said one day you'd quit the Marines once you get this medal, and you need to wait until you get back home to the U.S., but you won the Medal of Honor. Congratulations."

"Thank you, General." I said, accepting his words.

"Now, when would you like to return home?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute, before saying, "When this shit is all over."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "You can catch a flight tomorrow out of here."

"General, I thank you for your release, but, I'm going to stay here until this whole fucking country is walled off." I told him, "Besides, I lost 45 men and women yesterday, you think I'll let that slide?"

"Captain, you are one honorable man, you know that?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I told him, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Captain." he said, before I walked out. I was celebrating in my mind, but on the outside, I was calm and still functioning. I then went back in.

"General?" I asked him.

"Yes Captain?" he replied.

"We can, if you'd like, we can maybe go around Berezino and take it over once we have the cities surrounding it and we can focus in on it." I told him.

"That might work." he told me, "You're leading the siege again."

"Yes sir." I told him, "For no what should we do?" I asked.

"You and your Marines should get some R&amp;R." he told me.

"Yes sir." I told him, walking out of the tent again, and into the night sky.

I told the Marines to get some shuteye and we won't be needed until the next siege of Berezhino. We've already took Khelm, Orlovets, Solnichniy, and Tulga from them today. To take over the rest of Chernarus, and to finally put down the 'threats' we need Nizhnoye, Berezino, Krasnostav, and Olsha.


	9. Chapter 9: Small Talk

**Date: May 25, 2014**  
**Location: Devil's Castle**

The last few days, we've been closing in on our objectives, and needless to say, I was happy we were finally going to get through this whole thing. The final few cities were falling one by one. We were supplied with 2 new Abrams tanks, a few new HMMWVs, another AAVMP, another 4 A-10s, and a few new reinforcements. I met a Lieutenent today who was scared about this whole zombie thing, so I talked to him, and I found he was from another part of the states than where we were from. We were from the Northeast, he was from the Southwest. California, to be exact. He had no one here to help him or anything.

"Kid, it's simple, alright?" I asked, "Just let me do the talking, you do the shooting."

"Yes sir." he said, "But, I ain't shot a gun before."

"It's like riding a bike." I told him, "You never forget."

"Alright sir." he said, thanking me, and chuckling as I walked away.

After the next few days, Marines took Olsha, and Nizhnoye, and Khelm. Now, it was just Krasnostav and Berezino. The two cities were surrounded, but this time, they were unprepared, they weren't getting fresh supplies or anything. The first time this would be, generally speaking, easier. Being honest, I wanted to go into both cities, but I couldn't. So, I waited until the siege of Berezino, of course.

One Marine who came back from the battle of Krasnostav was telling us all about it.

"So, it went a bit like this. We were getting ready to get into the town, when a T-90 tank comes at us, along with like, 10 GAZs, and another 3 BMPs. We were at the airfield, so we were kinda at an advantage, because we could land a few Hueys if we wanted to. So, anyways, we were outnumbered, and totally outgunned, because we only had the 2 AAVMPs. So, the firefight was phenomenal. You should've been there. Lasted up until halfway through the night. There was grenades being thrown, and rockets being launched. But, when that T-90 tank went up and over a mine, it was amazing. Because, well, a tank exploded. There's nothing else to really say, except it was fantastic."

"Kid, you're a rookie." I told him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the man that's commanding this whole entire regiment when we go into Berezino." I told them, "I was here since the beginning, since the Civil War. I was here since the zombies first started up. I was here when we took over the Western part of this country. I was here when we repaired Devil's Castle. I was here when we took over all these cities and towns. I was at the battle of Elektrozavodsk and Kamyshovo and Berezino. I was the lucky tank at Berezino. The tank that didn't blow up. I was the man who saved the bandit brothers who controlled Stary and Novy Sobors. I was here when I shot my first Chernarussian, and my first zombie." I replied, "Who are you?"

"Private Norris, 12th squadron, Krasnostav." he said.

"Captain Michael Joseph Finn, 1st Marine Corps, 39th Armored Brigade, 1st squadron. Nice to meet you. But this isn't a cocky man's war. This is a careful man's war. This isn't a guerrilla war like Iraq and Afghanistan. This is a war against Spetsnaz-trained Chernarussians, and zombies. At the same time." I replied, "You understand that?"

"Yes sir." he said.

"Good. I've lost too many good men, and women - because they were too cocky. I don't want to think about this squadron when we siege that city. Let me tell you, Berezino, is their capital right now. Like Washington D.C. is ours'. We'll fight to the death, because if our capital falls, we're fucked. That's what these assholes are doing right now. Alright?" I told him.

"Alright sir." he said.

"Good." I told him, as I walked away.

On May 30th, 1,000 Marines, 3 Abrams tanks, 10 A-10s, an AC-130, 2 AAVMPs, and 25 HMMWVs, all together in the battle for Berezino. It'll be rough, but what's the worst that could happen? I mean, besides every man dying.

I finally had time to read my wife's letter. It read:

* * *

Dear Michael,

I love you, and good luck with everything you do in anything over there. We are all wishing you could be home. But, you're over there fighting so we can be safer here, which is something I finally understand. Hope you're home soon, because we are all missing you, sadly. Also, just something to know, the whole town wants you home safe and sound.

Love, Kassandra

* * *

**I wrote her this:**

* * *

Dear Kassandra,

Although these past few months have been living Hell, I can safely say, I will be home during the first week of June. I'm missing you all too, very badly. I'm very homesick, and being honest, I've been getting used to shooting zombies, and not losing to you in the game where we shoot zombies. The 30th of May we are destined to siege our final city of the whole conflict, then I get to go home. Atleast I'm hoping. Seeing you and the kids would be a luxury right now. Hope all is well, and seriously hoping I get back safe and sound as well.

Forever yours, Michael

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello everyone, once again, this is the second to last chapter of this series. Be on the lookout for other series' as well, (not set in this universe, because fuck you that's why). Either way, the names will be something along the lines of "Surviving Chernarus" and "A Bandit's Diary". So, without further adieu, goodbye bandits, survivors, and zombies!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

**Date: May 30, 2014**  
**Location: Berezino**

Today was the day we go in to Berezino. The Chernarussians' last city. Today was the day we would all end this. Today was the day Chernarussians will surrender. For once, I was genuinely happy.

Now, the whole regiment would go in and wreck house, generally speaking. I was playing a song on my iPhone with my earbuds. "The Gael", it was in a movie called "The Last of the Mohicans. Today we were not playing around. We had actually better everything. I was in the lead tank, and near the city, I shot the wall around the city with the turret. "5 Meters to the city!" I heard a Lieutenant shout. Then, a whole squadron of maybe 4 or 5 Hueys landed in the city's walls. When we got into the city, the whole of the Chernarussian defense crumbled. A-10s flew in groups of 5, one group from the west, the other from the east. The AC-130 circled the city, like a hunter in the air. The objective was to take the city, by any means necessary. The ground Marines searched every building, every alleyway, everything. There were a few apartments the Chernarussians held down tightly. A tank was going to help Marines near there. There were dogfights between Hueys and Mi-17s. Most of the time, Hueys would be able to atleast disable the Mi-17s, but sometimes, the Mi-17s would disable a Huey.

There was a point in time when Mi-17s tried shooting at the tank, but I shot at them, didn't need to hit them, and they knew not to mess with it. There were a few B21 GRADs near the outskirts of the city raining down absolute Hell. There were BMPs running amok. There were also T-90, T-72 and T-34 tanks firing at our tanks.

We came around a corner, and sitting there, was a T-90 to our right. I didn't hesitate, and fired on it. It blew up into a fiery aura. Then, we continued with our assault. There were mortar teams once in a while, hitting a tank, or an LAV, or an AAV, but nothing really too damaging. To a HMMWV maybe, but not a tank. There were 20 HMMWVs with us in our assault too, however.

There were also GAZs, which we weren't really worried about. We had Harrier jets equipped with Cruise Missiles dropping them on targets. There would be dogfights between the Harriers and a Russian jet or something, not too much.

Then, I was behind another tank, and then, RPG hit the lead tank. Not mine, but I backed the tank around a corner, and got out. I then ran to the other tank to help the crew. Then, another RPG hit. I was thrown from the top of the tank onto my back, and I blacked out. I woke up about a minute later, on my back, gunfire shooting over my head, with a massive headache, and backache. I then shook off my shock of, "Oh shit, I'm in a warzone", to "Oh shit, I'm in a warzone." I stumbled to my feet to get to safety, and found myself surrounded by enemy fire. I called in a Huey to try to clear out enemies, when another tank came to the rescue.

I ran behind the tank to block enemy fire, and got back to my own tank. I then was safer than being in the open with bullets whizzing past my head inside a tank. I shook off any other shock, and went back to the battle. The Chernarussians were retreating to the water where they had little boat things. We sent our Hueys after them, and some Marines gave chase in RHIBs, while the others walled off our final city. I was in a RHIB, and I gave chase to a few boats. While Marines in the RHIB shot machine guns, ultimately sinking the other boats, the Chernarussians tried, but failed to fire back at us. One tried shooting us with an RPG, but luckily, I dodged the incoming grenade and kept to my course. Before long, the battle of Chernarus was finally over. With the last battle being Berezino.

**Date: June 7, 2014**  
**Location: Northwest Airfield**

We kept a few Marines in Chernarus, atleast for a little while, reinforcements arrived regularly. This time, I was not one of those Marines staying in Chernarus. This time, I was going home. After years of not seeing my family, I was going home. I went home in an AC-130, back to Massachusetts, my home state. I could not wait to see my family again. I also was going to receive my Medal of Honor in Massachusetts as well. As the plane took off from the runway, I could see Hueys, Chinooks, Abrams tanks, A-10s, HMMWVs, and even LAVs, all lined up, like they were saying, "Goodbye." I shook that thought from my head, and snapped back to reality. After 4 years in hostile territory, you get used to the shootouts, and mortar rounds coming down on your head, and your buddies you spend time with. But, once you leave, you never see that any longer. I was glad, but in a way, I was sad. No more adrenaline rushes, no more guns to hold, no more any of that. Now, it'll be rushes to the kitchen, or holding my children. It's a big change, but once you go back to civilian life, you sometimes want to go back. Once you go back, you want to go back to civilian life again. It's a recurring cycle, and sometimes, you are happy for that cycle keeping you in line.

**Date: June 18, 2014**  
**Location: Boston, Massachusetts**

Today, I was dressed up to receive my Medal of Honor. Suit and tie, not helmet and camouflage. My wife, who I love was there, so were my children. My parents, really everyone. As my name was called by the President himself, I stood up and walked to the podium, where he gave the medal to me by draping it over my neck. He then read the merit of the reasons as to why I was getting this medal. "For driving a tank into numerous firefights, and blocking bullets with said tank so Marines could get to safety. For thinking not of himself, but for a pilot and copilot of a helicopter, shot down, behind enemy lines, dragging them both from the wreckage, and getting them both inside of his tank to safety. For numerous accounts of putting his fellow Marines' lives above his own, I award Michael J. Finn of the United States Marine Corps, the Congressional Medal of Honor, for extraordinary valor and courage in battle, especially in the battles of Novigrad, Chernogorsk, Elektrozavodsk, and Berezino." he spoke, as he stepped down from the podium, and shook my hand again, congratulating me of my service.

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello bandits, zombies and heroes! This is the final chapter in the series. If you all enjoyed this, please don't forget to leave a like and favorite, and a review too. If you enjoyed this as well, be sure to keep an eye out for my next DayZ fanfic!**


End file.
